Truth behind the lies
by Fanficjunkie93
Summary: Jace woke up to unimaginable pain, he knew that all he needed to do was hold out for a while longer until they found him. They were going to find him, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a new story I'm posting. Please let me know what you think. It might be AU further down the line if I choose to continue.

Jace woke up hanging from the ceiling. He lifted his head only to be face to face with Valentine.

"I knew that you weren't fully committed to the cause, but that's okay because I'm going to teach you that you can't double cross me. When their through with you you'll be ready." He says walking away and letting in 2 heavy set giants, both double the size of jace.

Jace looks at them and mentally prepares himself for the pain he's about to be subjected to. Thinking he might as well act first, he waits until they walk close and pulls on the chain kicking one of them in the chest. He then wraps his legs around the others neck hoping to choke him out, but momentarily forgetting about the first guy who was slowly getting up from the ground.

"Ahh" he screams as ugly #1 hits him in the chest. His legs loosen on ugly #2 neck allowing him to break free from jace's legs. Literally. Jace screams again when he feels one of his legs crack. He pulled against the chains desperate to get free but he was tied too tight. Suddenly he was being hit from all sides. Jace groaned as he felt his ribs crack. 'Angel's, these guys fists felt as though he was being hit with blocks of cement rather than just their fists. He didn't know how long this went on for but it was to the point that he couldn't even keep his head up, and the only sounds out of his mouth were groans.

"Alright, that's enough" he distantly heard Valentine say. Jace didn't even know when he came into the room. He was just relieved that their abuse stopped.

Valentine pulled Jace's head back. "How are you feeling now?" He asks with a smirk.

Jace glares at Valentine and spits in his face. "Screw you" jace grits out. Valentine wipes his face off and chuckles "I guess you need a little more persuasion." He says taking out his stele and tracing over his healing rune. He then places the stele right on his chest and starts burning a new rune into his skin.

"Ugh" he groans out. Runes didn't usually hurt, and if they did it definitely wasn't to this extent.

"This here is called the agony rune." He says while he presses the stele harder into Jace's skin. "You see where I'm placing the rune? It's closer to your heart and I'm making sure it's deep so that it lasts for hours, days even, depending on how long it takes you to come to my side." He says finishing the rune. "How does that feel?" He says taking a few steps back.

Jace takes a gasping breath, his eyes opening wide. He holds in the scream that builds up in his throat. All he can think is that this was a perfect name for this type of rune, cause all he could feel was agony. Everything hurt, from the strings of his hair to the tips of his toes. The chains keeping him up with his feet barely touching the ground, felt as though they were being seared into his wrists. It was like a burning sensation, even valentines breath on his face felt like he was being burned.

Valentine walked up to Jace and touched his face. It was a delicate touch barely even that, but it was all that was needed. The dam broke right then and there. The scream that erupted from his mouth was so inhumane that it'd make you want to put anyone that was being inflicted with that pain out of their misery.

"Yea I think I'll leave you here for a few hours, this outta teach you not to betray those that are looking out for your best interests." Valentine draws a rune on jace to keep him awake and walks out the room.

Jace figured that with the amount of pain he was feeling right now that he'd eventually pass out. But after 30 minutes or so of this he realized that Valentine probably has something to do with his continued consciousness.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take, but he didn't want to give in. He wouldn't be able to look any of his friends, his family in the eyes again if he chose valentine over them. Even if it were just to get out of this agonizing pain and only till he could find a way out. He was supposed to be the tough one. But this, this wasn't something that he could take.

"We have to look for jace ourselves, obviously everyone else here isn't going to. They all think he's guilty." Alec says to Izzy.

"I know that, I just don't know how were gonna do it." She tells him looking over his shoulder at Clary who was walking towards them.

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Clary asks them as soon as she reaches them.

"What? You think your helping us?" Alec scoffs

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asks with a bewildered look on her face.

"Because this is your fault. Ever since you came here things have been going wrong for us. You got what you wanted, your mom is back and awake you can go now." Alec says turning away from her.

"Alec! This isn't her fault." Izzy says, shocked that he would say something like that.

"Yes I originally came to get my mom back, but jace is my brother, I want him back just as bad as you do."

Nodding his head Alec was about to answer when a sharp pain enveloped his whole body. "Ahh" he screams out holding his body and falling to the floor.

"Oh my God, Alec!" Izzy says dropping down to the floor next to her brother.

"What happened?" Clary asks kneeling down next to Alec and Izzy.

"I don't know." She says checking Alec for any wounds.

"Come on let's get him to the bed." Clary says. They carefully move him to the bed. "We need to get magnus here." She says calling him up.

"What's wrong with him?" Magnus asks when he finally reaches the room.

"Were not sure. One second he's talking and the next he's screaming in pain." Izzy says holding onto Alec's hand.

Magnus lifted Alec's shirt and found what the problem was. "It's his parabati rune." He says pointing to the glowing tattoo. "He's feeling what Jace is feeling. It has to be something that's causing him serious pain for it to be affecting Alec like this." Magnus says speaking a spell that would minimize the pain that he was feeling. "I can only lessen his pain I can't stop it or do anything to help jace." He says finishing up the spell, he would have to redo it every 30 minutes or so if he continued like this.

"The only way to help them both is to find jace and stop whatever it is that's causing him all this pain. Honestly I don't understand how he's still dealing with this. He must be in agony." Magnus says taking a seat next to Alec.

"How can we find jace?" Clary asks

"You should talk to Luke about that. Maybe he'll have a way for you to track him. I'll stay with Alec."

"Okay. Thank you" Izzy tells him. She walks over to Alec and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll find him" she whispers in his ear.

Let me know if you want me to continue this story or not. ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **~I didn't do this before but I don't own Shadowhunters or its characters though I really wish that I did. Especially Jace and Alec.**

Ch 2

 **Jade wolf**

"Clary, what are you guys doing here?" Luke asks them when they rush into the jade wolf restaurant.

"Luke" Clary says slightly out of breath.

"Woah woah woah, slow down there kid" Luke says chuckling and putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from running into him.

"Sorry sorry. I think we found a way to find Jace. Magnus says you would know what were looking for." She said

"Yea, he must mean this" Luke walked away and returned with a box, and inside was a stone. "Parabatia use this only in extreme circumstances. It helps to locate the one missing." He tells them looking hesitant to hand it over.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Izzy asks him, a little annoyed that Luke had a way to find Jace this whole time and didn't say anything. "He's in real danger right now!" She says her voice raising slightly.

"There's a reason that no one uses this stone anymore. The strain that it puts on their parabatia bond can be catastrophic. Not to mention if the one using the stone were to go too deep into his head he could be lost there forever. It can be deadly. I didn't think you were willing to risk that." He said pointedly looking at Izzy since it would be her brothers life in danger.

Clary looks towards Izzy knowing that as much as she wanted this she didn't want to risk Alec's life. She knew this was Izzy's choice.

"I- I think we should try it. Alec wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't know he did everything he could to get Jace back." She said although she looked unsure of this plan herself.

Sending a weary look towards the two girls he handed the stone to Clary. "Make sure he doesn't fall to deep" he tells them knowing that this was the only advice he could give them.

Clary takes the stone and she and Izzy walk out of the jade wolf. 

**The Dock**

Jace was in unimaginable pain. He just wanted it all to stop, he didn't know if his friends were even going to be able to find him here. Hell he didn't even know where here was, but he couldn't remember if it was because he actually didn't know or if the pain was so bad that he just couldn't think straight anymore. He was betting on the latter.

He was done, he was done 30 minutes into...whatever the hell this agonizing pain was. If he had the strength he would have called it quits a long time ago. He just wasn't sure that he could actually help Valentine. He couldn't side with someone that was willing to kill off all of the downworlders. He understood some of what Valentine meant, but all downworlders weren't bad. There were plenty of good ones around.

So no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much pain he was feeling, he knew deep down that he couldn't give in. So lost in his thoughts and his pain, he didn't hear the door open. He didn't even know that someone entered the room until he felt their breath on his face. Jace stiffened, instantly causing pain to shoot through his body.

He let out a low groan which was just about all he could do at the moment.

"I absolutely love this rune." Valentine says as he softly runs his fingers over the glowing mark on Jace's neck. "It causes the maximum amount of pain without leaving an inch of bruising on the individual." He presses his fingers more forcefully into Jace's neck and is rewarded with a small gasp from his captor. Tears well up in Jace's eyes and fall down his face and a shudder passes through his body.

"Are you ready to give in?" Valentine asks Jace while he continues to rub the rune, enjoying the tremors that he feels running through Jace's body.

Jace stays quiet hoping that maybe he could buy himself some time before the inevitable happens, when he tells Valentine no. He could only imagine what else he had in that psychotic mind of his. I mean an agony rune? Who the hell even knew about that, it sure wasn't in any of the books.

Valentine pulls his Stele out of his pocket and traces over the agony rune instantly stopping the constant pain, but not completely.

Gasping Jace attempts to let out a scream but nothing comes out. He squeezes his eyes shut as Valentine finishes up removing the rune.

"Hurts as bad as when I put it on doesn't it. Don't worry the mark will fade in time. So will the pain." He says as he traces over the sustenance and resting rune. "I'll give you a while to rest up hopefully your mind will be made up by then."

Jace suddenly felt exhausted. Like the bridge that was keeping everything at bay suddenly collapsed, and he was being hit by his exhaustion all at once. He wanted to respond to Valentine, but he literally couldn't. Instead he just glared at him as his eyes slowly closed and his vision faded to black.

 **The Institute**

Walking into the room Clary and Izzy were surprised to see Alec sitting up and having a full on discussion with Magnus.

"Alec!" Izzy shouted in surprise. She turned to Magnus with a questioning look.

"Whatever Valentine was doing to Jace, he must have stopped. Alec started to turn around about an hour after you left here." Magnus tells them

"We got the stone" says Clary holding the rounded object up so they could see.

"So what are we waiting for?" Alec asks them. He and Magnus had been arguing about the dangers of using the stone and he was getting a little irritated. But seeing how hesitant Izzy still was to use the stone he continues to explain why it's so important to him.

"Izzy, he needs me. Who knows what else he could be going through. I may not be able to sense anything now, but that doesn't mean he still isn't suffering, and I- I can't live without him." He says sitting back against the headboard.

Izzy and Clary look at each other before turning back to Alec and Magnus. "There's serious risks to this, but I know how much Jace means to you so." Taking the stone from Clary, Izzy hands it over to Magnus.

"Okay, now you need to stay near the surface, if you go too deep..." He looks away not feeling all too comfortable with this either he knew that from the few that have used this stone that not too many have come back. Which is exactly the discussion he and Alec were having before Izzy and Clary walked into the room. "If you go too deep I don't know if I can bring you back." He finishes.

"If you go too deep Alec by the angel I will kick your ass when you get back." Izzy tells him with clear worry on her face.

Alec gives them a smile than motions for Magnus to give him the stone. Once he takes hold of the stone it starts to glow. Alec closes his eyes and instantly sees flashes of Jace and him. Some of the flashes showed images of Jace fighting on something like a dock or maybe a ship, but he also saw flashes from when he and Jace were younger.

The three stood and watched as Alec's eyes moved behind his closed eyelids. All of a sudden his body jerked up and blood started falling from his noes.

"Oh my God! Alec!" Izzy screams out not knowing what to do.

"What's happening to him?" Clary asks Magnus as she looks over at him.

"He must have gone too deep." He states eyes full of panic. Using his magic he tries to bring him back.

"Were going to need to go somewhere else." Says Clary who was now standing by the slightly ajar door. "I think some of the others are coming this way."

"Okay, everyone hold on to each other" Magnus tells them and within seconds their transported out of the room and into Magnus's loft.

 _ **~Thanks for those who are now following my story. I'll try to post at least 4 times a week or whenever I can. Reviews are appreciated too. Let me know if there's something you want me to add to the story, and I'll try to do it if I can.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dock**

Jace woke up feeling strange. It wasn't that he felt energized or anything like that, it was more like he was well rested. Everything was still sore, but that unbearable pain from earlier, the one that was still agonizingly painful even after the rune was removed was completely gone.

He felt as if he could finally think clearer now. There was no longer a fog blocking his every thought. Though there was still the pain from the initial beating that he could still feel. Like the grinding of his possibly broken ribs that rubbed against each other whenever he so much as breathed, the cut that; even though was no longer bleeding, he could still feel pulsing with his headache, and then there was his arms. He didn't know how long he'd been hanging from these chains but his shoulders, and wrists were killing him.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Expecting it to be Valentine, he's surprised when instead he sees two of valentine's many followers in front of him.

Knowing there was no point in struggling, since he wasn't at full strength, Jace simply let the two goons release him from the chains and drag him into a back room. There he found a shirt, a pair of jeans, and some shoes.

Jace looked towards the bathroom that he could see down the hall and grabbed his things. "What, you gonna follow me into the bathroom too?" Jace asks the two goons who he sensed were following him to the bathroom. They walk behind him towards the bathroom but are prevented from entering when Jace walks inside slams the door in their faces.

20 minutes later Jace comes out and is led to a kitchen where he sees Valentine in the middle of cooking. One of the goons push him into the room, further aggravating his ribs. He grabs hold of his stomach and stumbles over to Valentine.

Valentine looks over at Jace and gives him a smile. Bending over the stove to taste his sauce Valentine says "Do you remember you're fifth birthday, and I made you spaghetti your absolute favorite." He says attempting conversation with his son.

" _Michael Wayland_ used to make me spaghetti." Jace says with an annoyed look on his face.

"Just try some" Valentine waves his hand toward the food.

Jace laughs in disbelief "you really think I want to have a meal with you?" He asks though he doesn't mean it as a question.

Valentine rolls his eyes at his sons antics.

Jace glances to the side where the block holding the knifes were located, and before he can think more clearly about his actions Jace quickly grabs the biggest knife he can see and swings it towards Valentine.

Looking over just in time Valentine grabs Jace's hands and flings the knife into the wall. "Didn't I teach you not to play with knifes" Valentine says completely unfazed. "I know that head of yours is filled with questions so don't be shy."

"Why did you fake your death and pretend to be Michael Wayland?" Jace asks

"To protect you from my enemies. As Michael Wayland I knew you'd be safe"

"Safe?! You made me an orphan. I spent my entire life mourning a father who I thought I saw die in front of my eyes."

"Well it made you stronger didn't it." He said as if it was for Jace's benefit

"No the lightwoods made me stronger. They took me in, they trained me and if anyone's my parents they are."

"I had no choice Jonathan. My enemies were closing in, I sent you to a place where I knew you would be safe. Where I knew you would be cared for. That ought to count for something."

"Yeah, father of the year" Jace said sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Look we had 10 years together and sure I may have been a little hard on you but... it's because I loved you son"

"No, no because all you've ever done is lie to me. You told me I never had a mother."

"Well what did you want me to say. She left you to die in Idris." He says, attempting to put all the fault on his mother.

"Well now I don't need either one of you." He says turning his back to his father and preparing to walk out.

Valentine grabs Jace's arm in a bruising grip and pulls him back around. "You listen to me Johnathon" he starts through gritted teeth "I am your father and the sooner you acknowledge that the easier it will be for you."

Jace says nothing "Now, I remember giving you time to decide weather or not you want to join me. So, what's the verdict." Valentine asks still with the bruising grip.

"I said that I won't join you and I meant it. I don't need any extra time for you to "convince" me." Jace tells him

"I see." Valentine says "That's a shame really, because I didn't want to have to drag anyone else into this, I wanted to keep this between me and you for now, but-"

"Leave Clary out of this!" Jace shouts out.

"Now what makes you think I'm talking about Clary. I was actually referring to, what's his name again? Oh Yea, Alec. I know you guys have a bond even stronger than your parabatai bond of brotherhood. How would you feel if I were to bring him here too. I mean I know it would take a bit of... "convincing" to get him on my side but once I show him what happens when you disobey" he says grabbing the smallest but still sharp knife from the block, Valentine jams it into Jace's side to the hilt.

Jace gasps, but being that he wasn't expecting it and it was so quick, no sound comes out. He grabs a hold on Valentine with one hand as the other moves towards valentines other hand that was still holding onto the knife in his side. He looks down towards all the blood that he was losing and then up at Valentine with a shocked look on his face. Valentine twists the knife before fully removing it from his side. Jace let out a small cry of pain and then stumbles to the ground, where there was now a pool of blood gathering.

"I bet that Alec can feel this, and I'm telling you if you say no to me one more time I'm going to do the same thing to him when he gets here. Do you understand me?" Valentine asks Jace as he lowers himself to the ground.

Jace was barely conscious, the blood loss affecting him quicker because of how much he'd lost before and his lack of food and water. Valentine yanks his head back banging it against the cabinets. "I said do you understand me?" He asks again, his patience running thin.

"Yes, I understand" he gasps out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Now, are you with me or do I need to get Alec?" Valentine asks

"I'm...with you" he says, hating himself for doing this.

"That's my boy! I knew you'd make the right choice." Valentine says with a wide grin. Pulling out his stele Valentine passes it over the healing rune, watching as the color starts to come back to Jace.

"Didn't really give me much of a choice." Jace whispers taking in a shuddering breath.

"You'll see, this is the right decision." Valentine says grabbing Jace by the arms, pulling him up and walking to the door. Jace grabs the counter to steady himself, still feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

"Sure it is" he says as he follows Valentine out the door.

 **Magnus's loft**

They reached the loft within seconds and Magnus quickly continued his work on Alec who was quickly deteriorating.

"Magnus it doesn't look like it's helping. He looks worse." Izzy says her voice filled with fear as she ran her fingers through Alec's hair. Sweat was already present all over his face.

"I know, but I don't know what else to try." He said as he continued whatever spells it was he was doing. Alec took a shuddering breath and Magnus could feel Alec's breathing slowing down. He knew that Alec was dying, his body couldn't take much more of whatever was happening to him. With his soul floating around somewhere else, his body was shutting down. Magnus was now regretting not talking him out of this decision. If Alec didn't wake up he'd never get to tell him how much he was beginning to fall for him. The stone wouldn't work for him, they'd need Jace because he was Alec's parabatai. He was running out of options, so stopping his spell he leaned over Alec and and started whispering to him. He told him how much he loved him and how he couldn't live without him in his life. He poured out his soul to him. Leaning over Magnus ran his hands through Alec's hair and over his face all the way down to his lips. He stared at him for a long time and then placed a loving kiss to his lips. Pouring all his emotion in it, if this was his last chance he wanted to give it his all. When Magnus moved back Alec still hadn't moved, with tears falling down his face Magnus pulled Alec up into his arms and held onto him. Beside the bed Izzy and Clary were doing their best to hold back their tears. 

"Was that a dream or did you just kiss me" he heard a voice whisper in his ears.

Quickly pulling back Magnus looked at Alec and was shocked to see his blue eyes staring back at him.

"Oh my God!" Izzy says a huge smile spreading across hers and Clary's face. She rushes over and hugs her brother as tears of joy and relief fill her eyes.

"I don't understand, how did you-" starts Magnus

"I heard your voice amongst other things" Alec says, referring to the kiss he mentioned earlier.

"I didn't even know that was possible, but I'm glad it worked. And I meant everything I said, especially the kiss."

Alec gives him a crooked smile "I wish you'd done it when I was awake so I could at least- Ahhh" Alec screams out holding onto his side.

"What! What is it?!" Magnus asks lifting Alec's shirt, but not seeing anything there.

"I don't know, I think it's Jace. We have to find him" he says grunting in pain.

"I know but we still don't know where he is." Clary says

"Actually, I think I know." Alec tells them "before everything happened I saw an image of Jace on a some sort of dock and there was water everywhere, but that's all I got."

"That may be all we need." Magnus says

"Do you know where that is?" Clary asks

"Yea, I do." He tells her

"Well then let's go" Alec says attempting to sit up

"Hey, your in no condition to go anywhere right now. Just rest and we'll go later." Izzy tells him pushing him back down.

"Izzy he's in trouble and who knows what else Valentine is doing to him, we have to get him out of there." He argues back, but the exhaustion is clear on his face.

"And we will, but what good are you to him if your not at 100 percent." She says

Looking at Magnus and seeing that he agreed also Alec finally relented. "But only for a few hours, then we're getting him the hell out of there." Alec tells them and as he closes his eyes, Izzy uses her Stele to draw over his resting rune. Alec falls into a semi restful sleep. 

_**~Next up the rescue… Maybe. Lol I haven't decided yet.**_

 _ **To loveaddict95- Don't worry I don't plan on killing off Jace or Alec, simply because I love them too much.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** Sorry for not posting in a while guys. I've been extremely busy and I'm still going to be pretty busy for a while, but I promise to get you the next Chapter as soon as I can. Now onto the story!

 _ **The Dock**_

Jace followed Valentine to the outside of the ship. He couldn't figure out how he was going to get himself out of this mess. He listened to Valentine spout out nonsense about what he intended to do once he got what he needed. Looking around the ship Jace stepped up to the railing. He looked down trying to get a sense for how far it would be if he were to jump.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Valentine said smoothly, yanking one of the prisoners walking by and pushing his face pass the railing.

Jace watched horrified as half of the guys face was burned off. He heard the agonized scream and smelled the putrid scent before the poor guy was finally pulled away from the edge and thrown to the floor. Dead.

Jace looked at the body, because that's all it was now, just a body. Horrified with what his so called "father" was capable of without even blinking. Jace looked back at Valentine.

"He was guilty of crimes that would have warranted his death anyways. I just sped the process up a little." He said clearly feeling no guilt for the life he just ended.

"Your sick. There's no way in hell you're my father." Jace said sickened by everything he'd done. There had to be a mistake, because he wasn't anything like this man before him.

Putting his hand on Jace's neck and holding firmly so that he couldn't escape Valentine spoke "you may not think your anything like me, but the blood running through our veins says otherwise"

Jace shrugged out of Valentine's hold, his face showing Valentine exactly what he thought of what Valentine said. Jace walked across the ship and watched all the people that Valentine had gathered to fight beside him. They were like brainless drones, just following whatever Valentine told them. No matter what Valentine threatened him with he would never allow himself to be turned into one of them. He may be following Valentine at this moment, but that wouldn't last. He knew that his friends were coming for him, he could feel it.

 _ **Magnus's loft**_

Alec awoke feeling refreshed, he may not have had the best sleep he's ever had, but he definitely felt way better than he did before. Looking at the time he saw that it was midnight. He heard quiet voices in the back room and got up from the couch to see what was going on.

Walking over to the back room he saw Magnus, Izzy, Clary and even Luke and Simon who he didn't even know had arrived. They were each choosing weapons and discussing a battle plan for when they got on the ship.

"I'm telling you, we should wait a few hours till it's pitch black. It's better if we don't have to face off against whatever army Valentine probably has. We'll have a better shot of getting Jace and the rest of us off that ship safely. It's not about beating Valentine tonight, we just need to rescue Jace and that's all. For now that is, we can worry about the rest later when everyone is safely back at home." Luke tells them, they'd been having this discussion for the past hour.

"He's right, as much as I'd like to go in arrows blazing we need to wait a little longer." Alec says as he walks into the room and takes a spot in between Magnus and Izzy.

"I thought you'd be one of the first to suggest leaving early." Izzy tells him when he walks over to them, surprise written on her face.

"Yea, I know. But I also know that we can't beat the army that he's bound to have with just the 6 of us, we can't count on Jace because we don't know what kind of state he's in physically. So if we have to wait a few more hours to get him out safely then that's what were going to do." He says looking at all the weapons including his bow and arrow.

 _ **The Dock**_

"Impressive aren't they, they still don't have the inherent gifts that you have. You took to a seraph blade the way a baby takes to a bottle." He says glancing at Jace but receiving a glare in return. "We both want the same thing. To save this world from demons."

"The clave fights demons" Jace tells him.

"The clave has grown soft." He throws out.

"Protecting downworlders with the accords. All downworlders one day will give into their violent tendencies, it's unavoidable. Even a single drop off demon blood running in their veins makes them a threat to humanity." Valentine explains.

"There are plenty of downworlders who play by the rules, they control their urges" Jace argues

"What? You mean warlocks like Magnus bane and vampires like Simon? Heck even Luke. No matter how good they try to be downworlders cannot control their demonic blood forever." Valentine tells him.

"How could you so easily betray what you stood for. Betray your parabatai." Jace asked looking at him truly baffled. He knew for a fact that he couldn't ever do something like that to Alec, he couldn't live without him and never in his life would he put himself before Alec.

"He didn't want the same things that I did." Valentine simply answered.

"That's all the reason you needed Huh? Your a monster." He says and he could see the anger forming on valentines face, feel it radiating, that's how strong it was, but he didn't care. Nothing could stop him from what he wanted to say. He wanted Valentine to understand just how much he detested him. How much he wished that anyone else would've been his father, even a "lowly" downworlder.

Deciding to push his limit Jace shouted "Your worse than the downworlders that your trying to get rid of."

Valentine raised his hand and in a quick movement, too fast for Jace to dodge, smacked Jace across his face with so much force that Jace flew back, over the railing overlooking valentines army. In hindsight he really should have seen this coming, but he didn't. He tried to brace himself as much as he could but there wasn't much that could do to prevent what was about to happen.

Jace landed with a big bang on his left side. Luckily the crates that were scattered on the bottom of the ship prevented anything life threatening from happening, but they were also a hindrance and caused their fair share of damage. The pain was instantaneous and if his ribs were broken before they were definitely shattered now. His head, though it didn't come into too much contact with anything that'd cause him serious damage, felt as though a stampede of elephants was stomping across it full force. He could feel the blood leaking from his temple down his face and across his neck. Having fallen on his left side, that was where all the damage took place. He could definitely feel that his left arm was broken as was his left leg. The pain was excruciating and the right side of his ribs were screaming out at him turning his vision pure white for a full minute add he lasted there in the rubble gasping in pain.

When everything came back into focus he could see a piece of the crate that had broken apart in the fall sticking out of his side, the same side Valentine previously stabbed him in earlier. It was still sore from before and the muscle still extremely weak. All he could do was grunt as he didn't even dare try to move from the broken wood all around him.

Jace looked over as he heard footsteps approaching him. "You had this coming" he heard Valentine say to him as he yanked the piece of the crate out of his side. All he could hear was the sound of his screams before everything blessedly turned black.

 **~Next chapter, the rescue!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_ **Hey everyone, I know this is another late update but as I told you before these past few moths have been pretty hectic. I promise to try and get this going on a regular schedule as soon as in not too busy. Any ways here's another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy and *hint hint* someone's getting rescued today. Yay!**

 **Magnus's loft (few hours later)** ****

Everyone gathered their things and stood together ready to head out. Before they could get to the door Alec keened over letting out an agonized scream. "Damnit!" He shouts out, holding his arms firmly against his stomach. "He's hurting him again." He says as he presses onto his side, the one where most of the pain was coming from.

"Come on we have to get him off that ship and away from that psycho." He says as Magnus puts one of Alec's arms over his shoulder and he teleports them all to the outside of the ship. 

**The Dock (Inside)**

Blinking open his eyes Jace found himself on a bed. He tried to think of what he was doing there and where exactly "there" was, but his mind was a blank. Jace went to get off the bed when he was suddenly struck by a painful sensation in his left leg. In fact the entire left side of his body was screaming at him from that single movement causing him to quickly stop. "What the hell happened to me?" He couldn't remember a thing, but what really freaked him out was that he couldn't even remember his name.

He jerked at the sound of a door opening. He was so lost in his confusion that he didn't even notice the door to his side. Looking in that direction he watched as a man walked inside and over to where he was still lying on the bed. Jace unintentionally moved back as if the guy was bad news, but how would he be know that if he didn't even know who the guy was.

"Jonathan, how are you feeling?" Valentine asked Jace as he walked over to him.

Looking at the man Jace figured he'd better trust his instincts, there was just a bad feeling that he kept getting from him. On the bright side at least he knew what his name was, though it didn't bring him any sort of memory. It didn't ring a bell to him at all.

"Jonathan... Jace are you listening to me?" Valentine asked

Looking up at Valentine Jace answered. "Uh yea, I'm a little sore" he said greatly under stating how he was really feeling because right about now his ribs were killing him, not to mention the stinging pain in his leg and side.

"Yea, I'm not so sure about that being that your barely healed from your...fall." He said as if he wasn't the one to cause the incident in the first place.

Jace stayed silent. He knew that if he were to say too much this guy would realize that he clearly had no idea what he was talking about. All he knew was that he was in pain and he wanted to get the hell out of wherever he was. He didn't know what it was about this guy, but he knew for certain that he wasn't someone he wanted to know. He looked around the room for an easy escape but the only exit was the door that the man just came through and that was across the room and seemed to be locked from the outside. That was just another clue that this man wasn't someone that could be trusted. There was no way he was here voluntarily or else why would he have been in a room that was locked from the outside.

"I see your still assuming that you can just leave here. We've been over this, did that fall mess with your head or something?" Valentine said jokingly, not knowing how close to the truth he was.

"Look it's late" Valentine said to him after looking at his watch and seeing the time, by now everyone was resting and he wanted to make sure that Jace was asleep and not attempting another escape. Which was why he only healed him halfway. He couldn't have him bleeding out and with a fall like the one he took he knew that there would be some internal damage that needed immediate assistance. If that weren't the case he would have left his son exactly as he was, it would have been a great lesson in obedience. But unfortunately Jace was too badly injured, so he did the minimum amount necessary knowing that even though he did heal him the amount he left still damaged was enough for him to be in a significant amount of pain still. "How about you go back to sleep and then we can talk more about what I'm expecting of you in the morning." He told him not waiting for a response and just walking out the door.

Jace could hear the door locking behind the man, sealing him in once again. He carefully made his way off the bed and limped across the room checking each and every corner for a way out of there. He didn't know how long he had been here for but he knew that someone had to be looking for him or at least that's what he hoped. After about a few minutes he stopped his fruitless efforts and dragged himself back to the bed.

When he'd been sleeping earlier he kept having these weird dreams about another guy and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He didn't think that it was of a romantic nature. The feeling that he got from it was more brotherly than anything else. He felt as if he could trust him implicitly. That He would do anything for him and vise versa and he just had a feeling that this person was going to be the one to get him out of here, he just needed to be patient. 

**The Dock (Outside)**

They reappeared on the dock. Looking around they saw that there were just a few people on the ship keeping watch.

"Okay you know the plan. Me, Magnus and Luke will go looking for Jace while the rest of you keep a look out. Magnus, if you we run into too much trouble and you can't get to all of us you need to get them out of here." Alec said to everyone, stopping Izzy's protest to leaving him, Jace and Luke on the ship. "Hey we've already talked about this, it isn't up for discussion" he said to them. "We don't have much time to do this so let's go"

Though they weren't happy with the plan everyone went where they were supposed to go. Izzy gave Alec one last look before walking off with Clary and Simon.

Alec, Magnus, and Luke started checking the ship for all the places that they thought Jace could be. "He's still hurt" Alec said a few minutes into their search. "We need to be prepared in case there's a fight, he won't be able to help much." Alec could still feel pangs from Jace's injuries. It wasn't as strong as before, but it was still there. He knew that Jace wouldn't be of much help in the escape, but he would do whatever he could to get him out or die trying. He'd been a prisoner here long enough.

They crept around the inside. Alec signaled for Luke and Magnus to wait while he checked around a corner. He instantly came face to face with two of the guards, before the first guard could react Alec knocked him out. The second guard was quick to take advantage of Alec's distracted state and went to stab him from behind. Hearing the commotion and hoping to put an end to it before it drew attention to them being here Luke quickly turned the corner and was just in time to stop the second guard from attacking Alec with a well placed kick to the side of the head. He never saw it coming.

Magnus rounded the corner and saw the two downed guards and looked to see if there were anymore before checking on Alec.

"I'm okay" Alec told him as they gathered in front of the door that the two guards were guarding. "He has to be in here" Alec said glancing at both Magnus and Luke. Magnus gestured for him to open the door. Reaching for the knob he saw that it was locked from the outside. Now he was positive that Jace was in here. He unlocked the door with the key he picked up off the guard and entered, eager to find Jace.

When they stepped inside the room they immediately checked if anyone else was there, seeing no one Alec moved towards the bed where he saw a figure laying down, he knew it was Jace, he could see the blonde hair, but he couldn't figure out why he hadn't moved.

"Hey, Jace?" Alec called out to him and gave his shoulder a little shake.

Jace gave a little groan and rolled over. Blinking his eyes and giving them a little rub with his left hand he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The person in front of him looked exactly like the person in his dreams. In fact he was certain this was the person from his dreams. He looked around, but didn't recognize anyone else, he didn't however get any bad vibes from them either and if they were with this guy then he counted them as good people. He didn't know if he should let them in on the fact that he had no clue who they were or just keep it to himself and hope that he'd remember before they realized.

"Hey" Jace said giving them a smile, because even though he didn't know them he knew that they were here to get him out and that was reason enough to be happy, despite his memory issues.

Alec pulled him into a big hug and suddenly memories came flooding in, he couldn't explain it and it was only of this person and himself, but it was overwhelming. Jace wrapped his arms around him with as much force as he could, relief flooding inside of him. "Alec" he whispered. It was a relief finally knowing someone other than himself. Pulling back Jace looked Alec in the eyes, tears welling up in his mismatched orbs. Jace put his hand around Alec's neck and pulled their foreheads together. "God, it's good to see you"

"Same here" Alec said to him as his eyes too filled with tears. It'd been way too long, he couldn't even express how happy he was right now, but he knew that they didn't have time for touchy feely moments. Pulling away from Jace Alec looked him over. "Where are you hurt?" He asked him having momentarily forgotten about his stele.

"Uh... my entire left side actually, I can barely walk" he said honestly, hiding his injuries would do none of them any good. Jace looked curiously at the two other guys in the room who had yet to say anything.

"Will the stele be enough or will you need me too?" Magnus asked, he thought it was weird that Jace hadn't acknowledged him or even Luke yet, but he just chocked it up to him being glad to see his parabatai again.

Alec used the stele to try and heal what he could, but he knew that it wouldn't be enough especially with what he felt and could still feel coming from his parabatai. "Yea, I'm gonna need you too, see if you can heal him up some more, this will only take the edge off and we need him to be able to move." He said to Magnus moving over so that Magnus could take over. "Hey Luke, can you see if the coast is still clear? We have to get out of here before someone realizes what's going on."

Magnus walked over to Jace and got to work with his magic.

"Wait, what are you doing? Are you a warlock?" Jace asked confused when he saw Magnus starting his spells. He was so shocked that he didn't even realize what he'd let slip.

"Jace? Are you okay?" Alec asked, he heard what Jace asked but didn't understand why, he knew what Magnus was, by the door Luke too looked on in confusion.

"Yea, why?" He asked still not realizing what he'd said wrong.

"Jace, do you know who I am?" Magnus asked him slowly.

"Yes." Jace said, but his voice wasn't convincing in the least. Alec looked over at Jace suddenly realizing that this was a bigger issue than he'd originally thought.

"What's my name?" Magnus asked Jace

"Hey, I don't think this is necessary, he knows who I am rejected? He said my name."

"Yea, but I don't think he knows us." Magnus said gesturing to Luke and himself. "He hasn't said a word to either of us since we entered the room." Magnus argued, trying to make Alec see reason. Looking back at Jace Magnus waited for his answer.

"I...I don't know." Jace said just giving in. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from them for long, but he thought he would have lasted a little while longer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alec asked him. He didn't understand what Jace was saying. " You recognized me. You know who I am" he stated.

"Yea I do, but your the only one I remember other than myself and just a few minutes ago I didn't know that either. I guess at some point I must've hit my head and..." Jace trailed off not feeling like saying anymore.

No one knew what to say, but luckily or unluckily more like it, they were saved by Luke telling them that he could hear footsteps heading their way.

"Alright, we can talk about this later, but right now we have to go." He said pulling Jace up off the bed.

Jace winced having not been fully healed. He was having some serious problems with his leg at the moment.

"Sorry, I forgot." Alec told him as he steadied Jace and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Let's go" he said to everyone while he dragged Jace out the room. Luke took lead and Magnus followed behind.

They barely made it around the corner before more of Valentine's followers showed up. "I guess they found the other guards." He said noticing the empty floor.

Luke grabbed his seraph blade and blocked the sword of one of the guards. Leaning Jace against the wall Alec blocked another. One of the other guards took advantage of their distractions and sliced his blade into Alec's side, Magnus used his magic to throw the guards back. "Alec are you alright?" Magnus asked as he moved over and touched the side of his shirt that now had a growing blood stain.

"Yea yea come on we gotta get out of here." This time Magnus took Jace and helped him walk.

"Is there somewhere that your going?" A voice said from behind them.

Turning around the group of friends found Valentine standing amongst his gang of followers.

 _ **~As always thank you for those of you that have followed and added this story as their favorite. Special thanks to LoveAddict95 for your continued support, you give me the extra push I need to continue writing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been**_

 _ **extremely busy and I've just finished my last class of the summer**_

 _ **like yesterday and I decided that it was high time I give you guys**_

 _ **another chapter. I'm also already working on the next chapter so if**_

 _ **everything goes well, and I have no other distractions , I should be**_

 _ **able to give you guys the last one really soon. Yes, you read right**_

 _ **this next update will be the last chapter for this story. But that**_

 _ **doesn't mean I'm done with Jace, more will be on the way. There's**_

 _ **way too little shadowhunters stories out here. As you can see I'm a**_

 _ **fan of the angst/hurt/comfort, especially with Jace so be prepared**_

 _ **for more of that if you're still interested in my stories. Now onto the story. ;)**_

 **The Dock (Inside)**

"And where might I ask do you think you're going." Valentine stood in the midst of his followers. He'd gotten word that there were unwelcome guests in the ship and he knew immediately who it would be. Looking at Luke he felt that same betrayal he felt long ago when Luke went behind his back and not only stole his girl but betrayed their Parabatai bond. In his eyes Luke was already dead to him, he should have followed him.

Luke looked Valentine in the eyes and felt a wave of hatred flow through him. It was almost embarrassing the way that their friendship ended. They were Parabatai, they were supposed to be closer than even brothers were. He still couldn't believe that Valentine was willing to sacrifice all of that, that he had sacrificed all of that for such an idiotic cause. How could all that training that all shadowhunters went through not teach him anything. To be betrayed by one's own parabatai was something that he wouldn't wish on any shadowhunter. A Parabatai bond was something extremely delicate, so for someone; let alone the Parabatai, to tear that apart was something that could break any person. He was really lucky that it didn't end up killing him. It was such a gradual change that he had time to prepare himself from what he knew would no doubt come. Now looking at Valentine, he watched in disgust at how low he had come. Looking at what he did to his family, his own son. Luke looked over at Jace and he could just about see a small shiver run through Jace's body as his eyes widened just a bit at the sound of Valentine's voice.

Jace stood stock still, almost too afraid to make a move. He knew that if it came up to it he'd fight beside these people, beside his parabatai, but he wasn't too sure on how he would be able to do it. He wasn't fully healed yet, he'd gotten too freaked out about the downworlder that he never let his magic fully work. So he was going to have to deal with the pain as best he could. He knew that him remembering Alec was more important than remembering anyone else. He'd be able to think of his parabatai bond during the fight and the will to keep him safe would help him through the pain.

"We're leaving" Luke said moving to position himself in front of Jace, he could practically feel his fear. 'What the hell did Valentine do to instill such a feeling from his own son.' "Look, we don't want any problems. We didn't come here for a fight, we got what we came for so if you would be so kind as to step aside that would be greatly appreciated." Luke said to Valentine through clenched teeth.

"What, and let you walk away with my son and-

"Don't you mean your weapon?" Alec said "That's what you took him for right? You figure anything that still needed fixing with him you'd just torture it out of him. Am I wrong?" Alec questioned him though he already knew the answer.

"It was only making him stronger and more respectful."

"Were leaving." Jace said calmly as he stepped in front of Luke.

Valentine took a step forward too "Not if I have anything to say about it." Valentine said giving his goons some imaginary signal.

Before they knew it they were surrounded and not even a second later the goons charged. Going purely on instinct Jace attacked and when the first one went down he grabbed their sword and kept on going. He could hear the others following his lead. Making his way to the front he came face to face with Valentine.

Valentine pulled his own sword out while staring Jace down. They let the fighting going on around them fade into the background. Walking in circles around each other they both put their swords at the ready.

"You know it didn't have to come to this, if you would have only come willingly to my side."

"Yea" Jace said sarcastically "that would have worked out real well. There's no way I would have willingly sided with you. You're a monster, and everything that comes out your mouth are lies." Jace says. He starts feeling a sharp pain in his head and gives it a shake to get himself back in focus. He didn't know where all that came from, he could tell that he was starting to remember certain stuff, but it was coming in short bursts and the pain was just getting more intense.

Valentine, taking advantage of Jace's distracted state swung his sword at Jace's chest. Jace was only able to move far enough away to avoid a serious injury. He winced as the blade cut across his chest like a heated knife cutting through butter. Holding up his sword again Jace forced himself to stay focused, he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Valentine wouldn't hesitate stabbing that blade through his chest. A flash of memory went through his head of Valentine actually stabbing him. Rushing forward Jace decided to take the initiative. He and Valentine fought hard, each of them getting in equal shots. The others were still holding their own against the tons of goons, though those goons weren't as skilled of fighters as Valentine and jace was already in bad shape as it was.

Valentine laid a particularly hard blow to Jace's midsection causing him to slide across the floor and into the crumbled mess of men on the ground. Groaning in pain Jace felt someone pulling him to his feet. Looking up he saw that Alec and the rest of his friends were standing around him having just finished off the last of Valentine's men.

Valentine looked over at the group standing strong around Jace and then he looked down at his men who were all lying beaten and unconscious on the ground. 'Pathetic, even injured they wouldn't be able to stand up to Jace' he thought. He realized that he wouldn't be able to defeat them with his strength so low after his fight with Jace. He'd clearly underestimated Jace's strength and his determination to stand by his friends.

Jace's arm was slung over Alec's shoulder. He felt depleted of everything. His headache was getting worse and it was all he could do just to stay in his standing position, even with the help of Alec, though he _was_ slowly remembering what was lost he realized.

"I see that you won't be as easy to turn as I thought you would. Your still stuck in the mindset that not all downworlders" he paused, glancing at the warlock with a disgusted look "are dangerous." Alec bristled at Valentine, only calming down when Magnus touched his shoulder.

"Like I said before, I will never side with you." Jace gritted out

Valentine chuckles "You'll see what siding with these underworlders will give you." He said

Walking over to Valentine Alec and Luke took him by the arms and Magnus used a spell to bind his hands behind his back. "We'll tell the Clave about them, they'll send people over to clean this up." Alec said looking over at the pile of men scattered across the ground as they all gathered around Magnus, who was now holding Jace up. Not a second later they were all transported to the institute.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Here we go guys, this is going to be the last chapter that I have written for this story. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure to read the authors note that I wrote on the bottom of the page.**

 **The Institute**

They arrived at the institute. Clary had a hold of Jace while the others kept a tight grip onto Valentine.

Clary looked over at Jace when she felt more of his weight rest on her. "You doing okay?" She asked him

"Yea, just feeling everything a little more now that all the adrenaline is gone" he said giving her a smile that came out looking more like a grimace. Valentine looked at the two talking and a smirk appeared on his face.

The inquisitor walked up to the group and saw that Valentine was in their possession. Calling over a few guards he had them escort Valentine to the cell. "Good job everyone." He said and looked over at Jace "I'm glad to see that you're alive" he told him and walked away.

"That's probably the nicest thing he's said to me since I met him." Jace said with a chuckle.

"Come on" Clary said leading Jace and everyone else to the healing room. Alec quickly moved to Jace's other side giving him as much support as he needed.

"I'm okay guys" Jace told them as they neared the medical bay. He slowly moved out from under their grip. As he took his first step without the support of anyone of his friends he felt a dizzy spell hit him so suddenly that his group of friends barely reached him in time to catch him before he hit the floor. "On second thought I think I could use your help after all." He said with a strained laugh.

Clary and Alec walked him over to the medical bay and helped him down on the bed.

One of the nurses walked over to examine him and turned towards the rest in the room. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask that you guys step out for a minute..." She started to say until she saw the looks on their faces. "Okay, I shouldn't even be doing this but I can allow one and only one of you to stay in the room with him." She told the group standing around the bed. She looked at Jace lying on the bed and saw that he was slightly relieved and her frustration with them slowly disappeared.

Alec wanted to stay but he knew that Clary would probably want to stay with him. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile and was about to walk out when Clary stopped him.

"He may be my brother but he's your parabati. You've known him longer and I know that he would want you here with him." She looked over at Jace "I'll be right outside the door" she told him. Alec sent her a grateful smile.

"I'll stay and wait for you out there okay?" Magnus told Alec squeezing Alec's hand

Alec nodded and squeezed back. Everyone else headed out.

"Alright so what's the prognosis doc" Jace asked after half an hour of being poked and prodded.

"Your ribs are definitely broken on both sides though the left side looks worse. Your arm is broken, you've got one hell of a concussion, and that gash on the side of your head is very deep. It'll take at least 10 stitches. Your leg is not as bad as it could have been but it's also broken. It also seems like you have a barely healed puncture wound on your left side." She says in a questioning voice as she fixes the IV that she was placing in his arm to administer the drugs needed for the machines that she would use to mend his broken bones.

"Uh, Yea I kinda got impaled there after I fell off the top of the Doc. That's where most of these came from." He said gesturing to his body. "Though that was after Valentine had already stabbed me in the exact same place with a kitchen knife..." He says, his voice trailing off as he chanced a glance at Alec, Jace watched as his brothers hands balled into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white instantly. Jace looked up at Alec and saw the slight twitch in his eye, though he knew that Alec tried his best to hide it from him. "I'm okay now, you got me out of there." Jace told Alec as he grabbed his arm and gave it a firm squeeze.

The nurse, who was already using the equipment that she had to heal the most serious wounds; a procedure that would most likely take a few days minimum, saw that Jace was trying to calm Alec down and decided to add. "He's going to be fine, there's nothing here that's life threatening. He may have to stay in here for a few days to a week max but he should be all healed up and back to work by the end of the week, though he may be sore for a little while after.

Alec nodded to them "It's just when I hear what he put you through it makes my blood boil." Alec told him though he was visibly calming down.

"Yea." Jace said softly remembering what happened to him. He was having another flashback, it'd been happening ever since he got his memory back.

"Hey you okay?" Alec asked him as the nurse watched on a little worried. He was spaced out and had this far away look in his eyes.

Jace visibly shook his head regretting it a second later when a migraine came on. "Yea just remembering what happened is all." He said as he closed his eyes and rubbed the front of his head.

"Headache?" The nurse asked him noticing the small grimace on his face.

Jace gave a slight nod, but even that sent spikes of pain shooting through his head as he groaned in pain. The nurse moved to the side of the room and came back with a syringe filled with a clear liquid and emptied it into the IV that was hooked up to Jace's arm. "This is a sedative it should help with the pain and give you the rest you need. By the time you wake up you should be feeling better." She told him as she checked the rest of him out and told them that she'd be back in a little while.

Jace's face visibly relaxed once the sedative took hold. He felt his eyes getting heavy. Alec could see that Jace was trying to stay awake, every time his eyes would close he'd force them back open.

"Hey, it's okay. Rest, I'll be here when you wake up." He told him and Jace closed his eyes instantly falling asleep.

It was five days later and Jace was itching to get out of the medical bay. He was restless. On day three the nurse caught him trying to sneak out and sent him back to bed with a stern talking to. Now though, he didn't care if someone caught him or not, he was getting out of here one way or another. He saw the nurse walking in and he was ready to let her know that he was getting out of here, but he was not expecting Alec along with her. During his stay everyone visited him, even the inquisitor who didn't even like him, though it was a very short and very awkward visit. Alec was always there whether it was early in the morning or late at night. He figured Alec would be resting right now. Jace had kicked him out last night forcing him to get some sleep when he noticed that the bags under his eyes were growing bags of their own. So the fact that he was here again had Jace ready to bite his head off.

Alec walked in and immediately put his hands up. "I know I know, but we come barring good news." Alec said with a smile on his face.

Jace gave them a wary look. "What is it?" He asked them

The nurse came over and checked his vitals one more time. "Okay Jace, you're good to go." She said and she could practically feel his relief "now remember, your going to be sore for a little while so no strenuous activities for a few days but other than that you're in good health" she said giving him a smile.

Jace released a breath "thank you for everything, I know I can be a lot to handle sometimes." The nurse and Alec gave him a look "okay so I'm a lot to handle most of the time." He said as he got up already prepared to leave the room. He really couldn't stay in one place for too long. But that wasn't the only reason he was so eager to leave.

"No problem, hopefully I don't see you in here again." She said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

"So you ready?" Alec asked Jace as he walked over to him.

"Yea, let's go." He said as they both walked out the room.

Jace walked over to the glass door and took a deep breath before going in. He'd told Alec that he wanted him to wait on the other side so he could do this alone. Once he entered the room he saw the grinning face of Valentine. He was tied to a chair, but he seemed to be relaxed as though this was all apart of some plan he had.

"Johnathon, what a surprise" he said though he looked anything but surprised.

"Right, so where is it?" He asked

"What no small talk?" He asked, that same smirk still plastered on his twisted face.

"You told them today you'd only tell me where the sword is so where is it? That's the only reason I'm here." Jace said ignoring anything else he said.

"About that, I was never planning on telling that to anyone. That's not why I wanted to talk to you, that's just the only way I knew that I could get you to come." He said smiling

"If you think that I'm gonna get you out of here then you've got another thing coming." Jace told him as he backed up towards the door. "Clearly it was a mistake coming here, when your ready to tell me where the sword is then we can talk." He said as he turned to open the door.

"Do you not want to know what I have to say about you and your "sister" Clary?" He said tauntingly knowing that Jace would listen when he heard Clary's name.

"What about Clary?" Jace asked him halting, with his hand still on the handle.

"Oh nothing, just that she isn't your sister." Valentine paused for dramatic effect. "I'm not your father." Valentine said his grin growing wider.

"What?!" Jace said slightly confused. Deep down he'd known that Valentine wasn't his father, but to actually hear it from valentines mouth he just couldn't believe it. Actually he could, since when did Valentine tell the truth about anything. Jace stood there listening to everything that Valentine told him, from how he stole him when he was a baby to how Valentine actually injected him with angel blood and not the demon blood that he originally told him he had. Jace couldn't hear anymore, he just turned around and walked out the door. He could still hear valentines cackle as he walked down the hall.

"Jace what happened, did he tell you where the sword is?" Alec asked though he too doubted that Valentine would actually reveal anything to him.

Jace leaned against the wall shaking his head no.

"What is it? What did he tell you Jace?" He asked slightly concerned with the quietness of his parabatai.

"He's not my father." He whispered so softly that Alec had a hard time hearing him.

"What?" Alec asked

"He's not my father." Jace repeated louder this time "Clary isn't my sister." He said almost as if he was in a daze.

Alec was speechless "Wow" Alec said, he literally didn't know what else to say.

"Yea" Jace responded feeling the same speechlessness that Alec was feeling.

"Are you going to tell Clary?" He asked. Alec knew how Jace felt about Clary, and how he did his best to forget about those feelings when he found out that Clary was his sister. Now that they weren't siblings he had a chance.

"No, I don't think I can. I don't want to ruin what she has with Simon. I think it's better that no one but the two of us know." Alec nodded.

It hurt that he still couldn't be with Clary, but he knew that it was for the best. The one thing that he was planning to keep secret from them all was the angel blood. He didn't see the reason for anyone to know. This wasn't something that could hurt anyone, so he'd keep it to himself. The both of them walked out of the room, Alec's arm slung around Jace's shoulder.

 **THE END**

 _ **That's it guys! I know this was probably the most unpredictably posted story, but thankfully I actually completed it lol. I'm currently working on some other stuff, but by no means am I done with shadowhunters, especially Jace. Let me know if there are other shows or movies that you'd like to read stories from and if I know them and like them then I'll try to write a story for them. Lol. Thank you everybody who read and added me and my story to your favorite list and especially those who reviewed, hopefully I'll see you guys on my next stories.**_


End file.
